Powered electronic devices are commonly provided with button assemblies that allow switches, or other mechanisms mounted within the housing of the device, to be actuated from outside of the device. However, when such devices are used in a wet environment, providing a functional button and a fluid seal can be problematic. Providing a seal increases the complexity and cost of the button as well as limits the aesthetics and functionality of the button. The seal can also limit assembly and installation of the button to the housing. For example, elastomeric type push buttons that are used for sealing purposes do not provide the tactile and secure feedback of a rigid push button.
Some buttons have a transparent portion associated with a lighting means, such as an LED to display the respective function. The transparent portion associated with the lighting means does not provide a uniform light over the top surface of the button. These buttons have a combination of dim and bright light impressions on the top surface of the button, resulting in a visually non aesthetic display. Providing a uniform light on the top surface of a button becomes even more problematic if the top surface of the button has both illuminated portions and non-illuminated portions. Illuminated portions and non-illuminated portions may be provided to create an icon or symbol to display the function of the device. A device having an illuminated portion of the button and a seal further increases the complexity and cost of the button, and is thus usually limited to larger household appliances. Typically consumer products, such as shaving razors, have not had much added functionality, because of size and cost limitations.